wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana dell'Uva
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Ariana dell'Uva Age: 18 Date of birth: 24 April, 1986 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 8", Pine, Unicorn hair, Rather firm Alumni: Gryffindor 2004 Affiliation: Shopgirl - works at the Magical Menagerie and part-time at Hillel’s Halfwich Home Life Mother: Samantha dell'Uva (nee Bruckner) (muggleborn) - 39 years old, executive assistant Father: William dell'Uva (muggle) - 43 years old, veterinarian Siblings: none Other family: Ariana has two uncles and an aunt, all of whom are married. Ariana has a total of five cousins. Pet: An Abyssinian cat named Caramel Relationships with each: Ariana has almost no relationship with her parents. She avoids them and ends up with bruises when she doesn't. Both of her parents resent her for being the mistake they did not avoid making and for them having to keep her as their religion dictated. They have never been loving or affectionate toward her, only giving her the material things she needed and to ensure others did not have reason to think the girl was being neglected. She was very close with her maternal grandmother but after Erica Bruckner died Ariana had no further dealings with any extended family because of her parents. Home: Lives at home with her parents currently in Havering, London, though her grandmother left Ariana her lakeside cottage in Cartmel she intends to live in once she has a couple weeks' pay saved up. Finances: Middle class because of her parents Personal Life Personality: Ariana is somewhat maternal by nature. She will bring friends soup and take care of them when sick, she'll patch up cuts and scrapes, and she'll get all worried and concerned when she thinks something's not right. There is a great concern for people's happiness, always worrying over whether or not she's neglecting people or not paying attention when it matters. She tends to stand up for other people's rights, even if she does not agree with what a person has chosen to do with them. True to her house, she doesn't usually sit around and wait for all the details before making up her mind regarding a person or situation. This leads to her acting foolishly and rashly much of the time, though she would claim to not have any regrets about such behaviour. After all, she was well intentioned and you can hardly fault her for trying to do good, can you? Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual or asexual depending on the day Strengths: Loyal, steadfast, determined, sees things through to the end, willing to die for her beliefs, quick learner, loves kids, generally a happy person, optimistic, passionate, exceptionally gifted with charms and transfigurations Weaknesses: She can have a narrow perception of how things are, Sometimes reacts before she knows the whole situation, does not give second chances easily, holds grudges, isn't great at letting go of things/people, can be incredibly cynical, really awful with anything magical that isn't charms or transfigurations Boggart: Her parents, backs always turned toward her Patronus: German Shorthaired Pointer Mirror of Erised: Ariana surrounded by loving family Amortentia Potion: Freshly baked bread, warm cookies, burning firewood Aesthetics Appearance: Ariana is very girl-next-door in appearance. She tends to smile a lot and always looks rather clean cut. Friendly is something she seems to exude, always looking approachable and like she'd talk to anyone. Her hair is usually down, falling into her face carelessly half the time. Ariana can't really be bothered with taking the time to tame it since it's manageable enough by just washing and combing it in general Height: 5'4" Weight: 120lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Ariana tends to wear muggle clothing because she finds it more comfortable. She dresses simply in jeans with a tank top, tee shirt or sweater depending on the season. She really likes scarves and owns an array of about twenty of different colours, patterns. She's very casual and laid back looking, very girl next door. It is rare for her to wear dresses but when she does they are usually not shorter than a few inches above her knee. Ariana prefers cute to sultry always. History Ariana was not supposed to happen. Her parents had been careful but they found themselves pregnant anyway. Being devout Catholics there was no choice but to keep the child. The sentiment of her being a mistake carried through the girl's life. Her grandmother loved and doted on the little girl, even going so far as to leave her house to young Ariana when Erica Bruckner died at the age of 97, Ariana was eight. The house went into her parents hands and was left to collect dust along with everything in it. Ariana could sympathise with the house as she was alternately either ignored by her parents or the punching bag they took their frustrations with each other and with having a daughter out on. She tried not to hold it against them. Then one day a peculiar letter arrived, dropped off by an owl. Ariana had no idea her mother was a witch or that magic existed at all until that letter came. Her parents looked at it as an easy way to rid themselves of the nuisance of having a child for much of the year and happily shipped the eleven year old girl off to Hogwart without ever giving her a choice. Ariana was apathetic at best regarding the change in her life. Hogwarts, it turned out, would be amazing. She took to flying, charms and transfigurations quickly. She was alright at defence, but rather abysmal at everything else. She joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team her third year, though, as a Chaser and adored it. Hogwarts became her refuge, the one place where she was wanted. When she went home her father resented her for the things she could do that he could not. He resented her mother for making his daughter something that stood out. Their great mistake should have easily been brushed under the rug but how could he do that when her cat seemed to sense more than normal cats ever did and latched onto his back, all claws and teeth, whenever he smacked her for doing something wrong? Or doing something that all, really. Her mother took out the resentment her husband directed at her on her daughter. Ariana became increasingly adept at make up application. No one ever saw her bruises, her black eyes, or noticed the way she sometimes walked with a limp. She'd wanted to be a veterinarian like her father most of her life. She would hang about the clinic where he worked, where the other doctors found her endearing and adorable enough to bother with her. She'd learn all she could and tell the kids in with their parents that their dog or cat or pet rat would be okay. When she turned seventeen she'd apparate to the magical menagerie in Diagon Alley, even though war was going on and it wasn't safe. She'd spend all day with the magical creatures and help out in the shop for free. When her father strangled her to the point of unconsciousness a week before her final year at Hogwarts she decided the last thing she wanted to do was anything that could be considered following in his footsteps. After leaving Hogwarts Ariana was stuck returning home, lacking any other alternative. Her parents, as much as they did not want her around, did not want her going into anything magical. They wanted her gone but they wouldn't just throw her out, usually because they would be fighting and if one suggested she go the other would insist she stay to spite the other. Currently she's begun working at the place she spent so much time working for free, the Magical Menagerie. All she needs is enough money to live off of. Once she's got a bit saved up she's taking her stuff and sneaking out of the house. After all, she has a house of her own in Cartmel, Cumbria, which is far enough away from her parents to suit her. Current Activities Ariana is currently working at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley and saving up money so she can move out of her parents' house and into the house her grandmother left her. Meta Player: Cozza PB: Alona Tal Category: Characters Category: Played Characters